


猩红的尖牙与利爪

by Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Death, Depression, Ed is a werewolf, M/M, Oswald is a vampire, Pining, Power Play, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampire/Werewolf AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot
Summary: ［吸血鬼／狼人au］奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特已经死亡超过一年了，哥谭之河却并不情愿让他继续沉睡。爱德华-尼格码则终其一生都在和他的另一个自己搏斗。一只野兽被困在体内，潜伏着等候着有一天被释放。他们同样身为局外人。彼此都是怪物，且极度孤寂。至于他们什么时候会遇上只是时间问题。“并且我们都知道爱是一面能让怪兽也显得令人着迷的玻璃镜子。“－－－Alberto Moravia





	1. Just A king And A Rusty Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecretAgentCodenameBob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretAgentCodenameBob/gifts).
  * A translation of [Red In Tooth And Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722100) by [SecretAgentCodenameBob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretAgentCodenameBob/pseuds/SecretAgentCodenameBob). 



> 这是一篇Red In Tooth and Claw的授权翻译文。
> 
> 原作者为SecretAgentCodenameBob。
> 
> 声明：我不拥有这篇文章的创作及修改权。由于译者水平有限，无法将原作百分之一的美所完全展现。强烈建议阅读原文。本文翻译仅具有参考价值为nygmobblepot fandom在华文界推广所用。
> 
> 以下为原作者的话：
> 
> 写在开头的一点注释。这篇粉丝作品将会是非常黑暗的（并非从头到尾都是，但这两人都是字面意思上的怪物而且就算在剧里作为人类的他们也够嗜血了。）这篇同人小说被称作“猩红的尖牙与利爪  
> ”并非空穴来风。并且这两位主角－－特别是在开头－－都在处理自我厌恶，抑郁和自杀思绪的结合困扰。如果你对于以上这些感到不适，这篇作品很可能不是你阅读的最佳选项。  
> 所以，如果你在阅读了以上还坚持往下看的话，我真心希望你能享受这篇小说。当吸血鬼／狼人au的前提和剧中的设定并未改变，并且角色们自己也依然，和他们原来一样，还是远远比他们能意识到的更加支离破碎，扭曲的人们。爱德和奥斯瓦尔德会相爱－－无论他们发现自己身处哪个平行宇宙。
> 
> 向Alberto Moravia 的那句名言致敬：We all know love is a glass which makes even a monster appear fascinating."

I'm a fly that's trapped  
我是一只被困在蛛网中的  
In a web  
小小飞虫  
But I'm thinking that  
但我想  
My spider's dead  
（捕住）我的那只蜘蛛已经死去  
Lonely, lonely little life  
孤独，孤独的小小生命啊  
I could kid myself  
我可以跟我自己开着玩笑  
in thinking that I'm fine  
假装安好无恙

  
Always - Panic! At the Disco

 

当吉姆-戈登告诉奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特再也不要回到哥谭时，他认为戈登是手下留情了。他认为戈登这一举全是他的良知在作崇。戈登认为他是在拯救奥斯瓦尔德的生命。

当然，就算有吉姆的好心帮助，奥斯瓦尔德却难逃一死。而结果就变成了现在这个样子，试图在冻人的河水里拖着一条残腿游动并不能带来百分百保证的存活几率。

奥斯瓦尔德在感到他本该吸入一大口涌进肺里的新鲜空气时被一阵黑色，墨迹般黑暗的河水钳住了喉咙，冷冰冰的指甲刮擦着他的气管。他在最后一口被污染的呼吸中呛着，试图把头抬到水面上去，但冰冷的水草卷住了他的脚踝，并把他一直向下拽去。一直往下往下往下再往下。

世界被黑暗所吞噬。他的血管结了冰，最寒冷的那种窒息方式扼杀了他体内的每一份暖意。

哥谭市将奥斯瓦尔德整个吞下。

然后又将他吐了出来。

整个世界是麻木，刺耳且遥远的。奥斯瓦尔德因为在他眼睛后不断搏动的白光而无法看清任何东西。一切都冰冷而令人刺痛。疼痛是如此强烈，纯粹而令人麻痹。他不知道他是如何做到浮出水面的，不知道他是怎么到达岸上的，但某种程度上，他的确知道。

当他看见那个在离他不远处钓鱼的男人时，他头脑中理性的那部分，属于人类的那部分，把他判定成一个威胁。一个可能看见他逃跑的目击者。一个风险。

但是，就在奥斯瓦尔德将所有这些思绪如融化的雪般抖落时，全部剩下的只有这股深深的饥饿感，不断侵蚀着他的内部。他血管里的冰是尖锐的锯齿，在他迈出每一步时都阵阵发着疼。但他必须靠的更近。他非常地，饥渴。

他忘记拿出小刀了。取而代之的是，他用他自己的牙齿撕开了男人的喉咙。颈动脉随着锯齿状的小点破开，其中温暖，粘稠的液体飞溅到他的脸上－－那血是热的，随着他每一口贪婪的吞咽而灼烧着他的喉咙。但他不在乎。他在大口吸食的同时跪了下来。他冻僵的血管正逐渐被生命力所填满。

他在本能告诉他该停下来，猎物的血已经被吸干之前一直在喝着。奥斯瓦尔德的嘴终于从那毁败的皮肤上松了开，发出一声湿润的吮吸声。他现在已经不再颤抖了。

永远别回到哥谭。

那些词句在他耳边响着。一道需要被遵守的命令。他必须离开。逃走。在某个安全的地方－－处理这个问题。现在他的大脑还不能处理现实，甚至不能辨别现实为何物。在他胸膛下的恐慌迷雾中，在他嗡嗡作响的鼓膜后，他的思绪落回了他曾经居住过的这个世界。

Fish Mooney 依然不希望看到他的出现。被发现太过危险。他不能冒这个风险。不能再在吉姆为他做了那么多后再冒风险。

所以，奥斯瓦尔德逃离了。

 

那个男人三小时后在河岸上被发现了。警察却花了四天才做出定论：这不是谋杀，只是一场不幸的野狗撕咬造成的伤害事故。三个人参加了他的葬礼。

在奥斯瓦尔德跑远的同时有奇怪的事情在发生。他每离哥谭远去的一步都变得更加沉重。他腿上的肌肉一英寸接着一英寸地僵住。他骨头内的阵痛叫他在冲出去，咬住并杀死那些胆敢在车里嘲笑他的的男人－－不，男孩们－－时更容易了。奥斯瓦尔德的牙齿比他使用过的任何刀具都要锋利。他们的血一滴也没有浪费。

他试图睡觉，但很快发现这行不通。在本该让无意识将他淹没的夜晚的几小时里，奥斯瓦尔德的脑海中充斥着音乐。哥谭在对他唱歌。一种不和谐的，鬼魂般的赛壬之歌，爱抚着他的思想，扣住他的脖颈并拉扯着他。他花在跑路上的每一秒都只让那所城市的召唤声变得更大；音量逐渐增强，需求变得强烈，且坚持不懈。回到这里来。不要断弃我。

拒绝变得越来越困难，忽视逐渐变得不可能。并且，最终，奥斯瓦尔德放弃了抵抗。不管他变成什么，哥谭市是他的一部分；无法割裂的一部分，似乎如此。是哥谭的空气保存着他过去被称作奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特的行尸走肉。哥谭的生命之源在他的血管中脉动，支撑着他。逃离他的救世主的企图只会变成一场死刑宣判。

所以，弯曲但并不破碎。奥斯瓦尔德回到了家。

剩下来的事情便很自然了。他猜想那些事即便在他没有被－－转变－－的情况下也会被完成。没人能说出其中区别。没人甚至能够猜到。奥斯瓦尔德逢迎着马罗尼教父，私下里却给法尔科内做着间谍并且在同时试图赢得吉姆-戈登的认可。

一切都很正常。除了它并不正常。

永远别回哥谭。

吉姆的声音是在他鼓膜后的咆哮之前所能记住的最后一样东西。一颗子弹击碎了他四周的空气，世界的剩余部分在尖锐的号叫中被淹没。是吉姆的声音让他在仅存的人性消失时仍想靠近，就像太阳升起时海上的雾气一样。

吉姆让他着了陆。给了他希望。因此，当奥斯瓦尔德称吉姆为”朋友“时，他是认真的。

他渴望有一天吉姆也会回应他。而他也是认真的。

直到奥斯瓦尔德抛弃掉原来的自己，全心探索他所转化成新的自我的那一天。无论哥谭的河水给他灌了什么东西，都将他彻底转变，重新组合了他的DNA，以至于现在他可以伪装成一个人。睡眠是徒劳无功的尝试。不管他的眼皮变得多沉重，他都无法入眠。超感存在的每一秒内－－他能听见一切，看见一切，闻到一切。所有在以前不曾被注意过的城市的声音，风景和气味都混杂在一起构成了对他感官的令人头晕目眩的侵犯。这所城市对他打开了自身，而它闻起来腥臭无比，满是腐败化脓的气味。

食物和饮料在他嘴里都尝起来像土。他每次都无法下咽。血液似乎成了他新的生理系统能消化的全部。

哥谭在他的血管中奔流，冰冷且毫不松懈，而且一直，一直地饥饿着。

奥斯瓦尔德只在晚上出猎过一次。且他在地点的选择上十分精明。（不再需要睡眠让他有了充足时间做准备）。哥谭有着许多流浪汉和无名小卒，都是些被亲善的公民们所遗忘的街道的老鼠和下水道的残渣。所以奥斯瓦尔德从来就没缺少过猎物。

出猎和他以前经历过的任何行动都不像。这仿佛是他大脑中作为人类的那一面在精准地计算着时间，全神贯注，为唯一的一个目的将所有感官削磨到令人刺痛的敏锐程度。这就像钻入一层不同的皮肤，世界在远去，而奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特在被那种饥渴感主导的同时不再继续存在。

这种渴望从未淬灭。奥斯瓦尔德对他自己眨眨眼，西装被血液所覆盖，嘴里充斥着厚重强烈的铁锈味－－不满足。不满意。虽然，这能让他继续活下去－－如果这能被叫做活着的话。

除了更多“实际的”探索以外，奥斯瓦尔德关于他自身的发现大多来源于其他人的反应。表面上他并未改变但每个人似乎都从他的皮下嗅到了危险。某种能激发他们战斗本能的东西。这是一种生理本能的反感情绪，源于原始的自我保护本能，但相反也引出了等同的好奇心，以及吸引力。

奥斯瓦尔德发现他的话语能够让人掉入他的网中。然后他在催眠从普通帮派的小混混到萨尔-马罗尼本人时观察着，惊叹着。他一直都有种让人觉得他很讨喜，同时玩弄他们恐惧和欲望的本事。但这次不同。每次这都感觉像是连他周围的空气都转向了他的意志。催眠术并不是一个正确用词－－不过，这很相似。一点小小的建议，也许。影响力。这被证明是一种有效的工具。

当然，就在他学习到更多的同时，这些能力开始让他意识到自己的身份。

吸血鬼。

他在第一次想到这个念头的时候就阻止了继续深入的打算。不可能。荒谬至极。可是－－随着日子一天天过去且关于他自身的认知被越来越多地发掘，身为吸血鬼的这种可能性在奥斯瓦尔德的胸口变得越来越冰冷而沉重。

吸血鬼。夜行者。行尸。食尸鬼。亡魂。罗刹。世界上显然存在着不少对他这种生物的命名。但没有一个听起来对劲的。所有的名字在他的嘴唇上尝起来都像是毒药。他的母亲对他有另一个称呼：pijavica  
，夜晚的怪物。被永恒诅咒的灵魂。只为了把地球变成人间炼狱的邪灵。

“人们能够爱上怪物吗？”

格特鲁德停下了手中的缝纫，用她满是热望的眼睛看着奥斯瓦尔德。和她儿子一模一样的眼睛。“噢，我的小奥斯瓦尔德。”她安抚着他，说话时带着黏糊糊的口音，“一个怪物只有在他们被爱着的时候才能停止作为一个怪物。”

奥斯瓦尔德微笑了。但是不那么放松。他没有露出他的牙齿。无论何时看见他们人们总能意识到有什么地方不对劲。有危险存在着，即便他们并不能说出这危险的源头。

她回以一个微笑。用雾蒙蒙的眼睛注视着他。

“当然了，母亲。您总是非常睿智的。”

他从未告诉过她。当然他不会告诉她。知道她将会怎样看待他，他怎能看着阻止他离去的爱溶解成仇恨，恐惧与厌恶。她会诅咒他吗？把他赶出家门吗？和他断绝关系吗？

不－－她绝对，绝不能知道。

管他奥斯瓦尔德是什么物种，他越意识到自己的状况，他便越清楚这个社会对他这类生物的沉迷有多严重。他们散布他们的文化－－那种所谓夜生活下的神秘居民，总是在街道上徘徊着寻找下一个猎物的吸血鬼的文化。

就像每个国家都有对“吸血鬼”的独特迷恋，哥谭尤其崇拜这种难以捉摸的夜行者。舔食着这所城市能创造出的每一片文学作品和推测。奥斯瓦尔德对于为什么这种对邪恶的迷恋在城市里能这番根深蒂固而毫无头绪，但这是个不容反驳的事实。在哥谭甚至有吸血鬼主题酒吧。市民们穿着暗色系的衣服和高领裙前往那些酒吧，其中一些人戴着假的尖牙，其他则带着不同颜色的美瞳。人们付钱来生活在这种病态的，扭曲的幻象里，一些甚至抱着不切实际的幻想希望能在那儿找到一位货真价实的吸血鬼。

奥斯瓦尔德去过其中一个吸血鬼主题酒吧一次。失去睡眠能力给他手头留下不少空闲时间，有一晚上他再也忍不住面对着另一本书了。他确认他妈妈真的睡着了，在额头上吻了她一次然后消失在夜色里。

死亡之屋（Maison de la Mort ）。这是一间堆积了最高声誉的，在整个城市都颇具名气的吸血鬼主题酒吧。它复杂的着装要求和舒缓，紧张的低音音乐彰显着完美的戏剧效果－－足以让粉丝沉入夜行者的世界，伴着足够有格调的音乐和好酒去迷惑身着便装的旁观者。

这是奥斯瓦尔德一生中最无聊的经历之一。

他坐在铺着虚伪的豪华天鹅绒的吧台椅子上，懒洋洋地用左手旋转着一杯未动过的酒。他观察着。年轻的男人和女人还有在舞蹈，紧贴的皮肤，在不间断的节奏间互相顶撞的身体间的一切。奥斯瓦尔德从没喜欢上这种典型的夜生活的场景过（讽刺的是，他现在自己就有一家夜总会）不过这并非他无聊的来源。

一切都被夸张，放大。每一丝汗液和酒精还有香水的气味都像泰瑟枪对他的神经系统一样震慑着他的感官。蓝红白的闪光灯，频闪灯和LED等还有一切都如此嘈杂和巨大－－他几乎要承受不住。他的腿好像粘在了椅子上，困在了这间威胁着要把他碾碎的颤动着的房间里面。

很快无聊接近到了不适的边缘并且奥斯瓦尔德仍然不知道为什么他还在这里。也许他的状况唤醒了他体内某种受虐的倾向。或者，也许是因为这儿有一些不在执勤的条子正在房间里跳着舞。而且他们其中还有一部分人相当希望他会被抓住。

或着这仅仅是一种祝福般的安慰－－知道他再也不能感受到任何东西了。

“抱歉。”

奥斯瓦尔德眨了眨眼。头稍稍震动了一下，朝一边歪过去。站在他前面的是一个穿着黑色皮衣，头发上涂着发胶，在闪光灯下闪闪发光的男人。－－一个看门人。有汗从他油乎乎的前额滴落下来。

“晚上好，先生。有什么我能帮你的吗？”

男人面无表情，眉毛低低地连在一起。“我恐怕我被要求护送你从这里离开。“

奥斯瓦尔德感到一阵惊讶传过全身，冰冷且突然。“为什么？”

看门人还是那副表情。“我们收到了投诉。你之前打扰过其他客人。”

奥斯瓦尔德过了一会儿才听懂他说的是什么。他感到一股怒气袭过，想要歇斯底里地大笑，尖叫，杀掉这个男人和所有在俱乐部里敢崇拜黑暗的生物的，敢渴求成为他们中的一员的，当这是一种极大的痛苦折磨－－

“我们有强制任何拒绝顺从规矩的人离开的权力。“

”好吧。没关系。我会离开的。“词句在他的舌头上尝起来极为苦涩。奥斯瓦尔德知道他可以强行让这个男人离开，走远，让他的意志屈从于自己的.....他可以这么做。但他仅仅还没对此在乎到要花费如此大的力气的程度。

他跨出俱乐部，走入烟雾弥漫的街道。孤身一人。他被一阵冰冷的怒意所灼烧，双手在身侧颤抖。当然，当然了－－那些宣称着崇拜像他这样的生物的人会觉得奥斯瓦尔德“令人烦扰”，会拒绝他们宣称崇敬的那种怪物。

你不该对此感到惊奇的。看看你自己。

奥斯瓦尔德明白真相。令人战栗而冰冷。在他的头骨底下展开着。人们崇拜“吸血鬼”的完美的，瓷器般的皮肤，优雅灵活的动作，无尽的，永恒的青春。

怎么会有任何人崇拜你？

奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特从未成为过他想要成为的。总是不正常的，古怪的，不对劲的－－为什么他的第二次生命会有所不同呢？

他美丽的猫科动物般的优雅被突倾的跛步所取代，残腿并未被哥谭的冰冷河水治愈。惊人的的，磁铁般的美貌也弥补不了奥斯瓦尔德的鹰钩鼻和有斑的皮肤。他的牙齿依然被血迹所沾染，指甲脏兮兮的，皮肤也－－是了，奥斯瓦尔德的外表并无吸引力。无论他的妈妈用什么话安慰他。他的肤色是死人的惨白，毫无血色，四肢发青。仅靠化妆才得以藏下。

他身上没有一处可以和美相联系的。

奥斯瓦尔德听见了什么声音。仿佛一个突然的动作就可以引爆他体内的仇恨的暴力，他缓缓地，转过身。他用了一点时间才认识到那是一个人在呻吟。那声响从隐藏在暗处的侧巷传来，就在俱乐部的旁边。他朝前走去，又进一步，随后黑暗远去。就像到他的眼睛之间的距离可以随意调整－－他的新生活带来的仅有的几样特权之一。

离两个男人站的地方不远，他们两人都穿着黑色的服装，有着染成亮色的头发。他们压在墙上，臀部互相挤压着，手和嘴贪婪地在彼此的皮肤上－－

噢。

一小部分奥斯瓦尔德意识到了适当的尴尬。知道他应该移开视线，但他还是盯着，目光停住不动，无法从眼前这场下流的景象上挪开眼睛。也许这是因为无论何时他们发出一声急促的喘息他都能看见压在墙上的那位穿着一件几乎和奥斯瓦尔德一样的西装。又是一声呻吟。在奥斯瓦尔德提高过后的听觉听来，这简直就像从他自己口出跑出的一般。

过了很久他们终于停下了。奥斯瓦尔德感到好像地板好像都从他下方被清除掉了。晚上的空气实在太过于安静。他依然不能移动，不管他如何恳请他的四肢移动哪怕那么一下。

之后，穿着奥斯瓦尔德的西装的那个往后靠去，嘴唇挑起一个懒洋洋的冷笑，然后狠狠地在他的伴侣的脖子上咬了下去。

因为某些原因，这激怒了奥斯瓦尔德。

冰冷的怒气在蹒跚着走入巷子的时候在他的血管中奔腾，他的下巴拧紧了。刚才那一幕在他的眼皮后灼烧着；一个对奥斯瓦尔德每周一次的只为了存活的出猎行动的侮辱性的，恶心的拙劣模仿。而这两个陌生人却把他的出猎行动歪曲成了某种令人厌恶的，下流的取悦肉体的行为－－

他咬住，撕裂，用指甲和舌头扯开，对于他们两个几乎是一瞬间，太快了，尖叫被咯咯声打断。但奥斯瓦尔德不为所动。即便是他体内的一切都告诉他是时候停下了他也无法平息这股怒火。这感觉就像是花了他整整十年－－直到眼泪混合着血液和唾沫，直到他们的脸和血肉都模糊到无法辨认，直到那西装被撕成碎片－－－才完成了这一切。

他起身，一手扶着墙壁。血液，太多的血，在耳中搏动，在皮下沸腾。他感到头晕目眩。污水，汗液和大屠杀的气味充斥着他的鼻孔。耻辱感几乎要叫他窒息。

奥斯瓦尔德知道应该把他们藏起来。做些什么掩盖这场暴行。但他做不到。他现在只是一颗石头和漆上颜色的小卵石，没有一点理性剩下了。他所能做的只有跑路。

这是他仅有的一次仅仅出于嗜血欲望而非饥饿的杀戮。

在他在哥谭黑社会的全部时光中奥斯瓦尔德从未见过任何同类。他甚至不知道有没有像他这样的“其他”存在。不过想象他是唯一的一个并非是一种傲慢自大的念头。他还来不及感谢他那持续性的愚昧无知呢。如果他曾遇见过另一个同类，奥斯瓦尔德肯定结果会变成他对于那个世界的疏远和拒绝。

仍然，这还算不上完全的悲惨。他新发现的能力意味着他难以被杀死。他还没试过木桩和斩首－－就像传说里的那些杀死吸血鬼的方法那样－－但他能确定的是，无论什么时候他被枪击或者捅伤（这时常发生）他感觉不到痛苦。好像他的神经全都死了。奥斯瓦尔德自然还得装一点疼的样子，但这给了他一点优势。

不需要睡眠的晚上他有大量时间去过他的书单并且仔细地规划他成为哥谭之王的宏伟计划。奥斯瓦尔德甚至有他自己的酒吧，而它正是Fish Mooney 的。那是一场颇为讽刺的胜利，因为，如果整个哥谭都崇拜吸血鬼，那么其中真正尽力效仿他们的就是fish。不出所料，她爱他们的肉欲，恶意，以及，当然了，致命的性吸引力。

自从奥斯瓦尔德复活，她从未怀疑过他是她偶像们中的一员。每次见面这个认知都叫他浑身舒畅，比任何复仇都来的甜蜜。骗过，战胜那个给他烙上了永生作为一个跛子活着的诅咒的女人－－这比他想象中还要来的令人满意。

他计划在撕开她喉咙的前一刻告诉她真相。

然而就算是他所有的成功与复仇加在一起，奥斯瓦尔德也并不感到快乐。他想他这辈子从来没真正地感到过快乐。但这是一种更深层的不愉快感。以前，至少他还拥有他的母亲，而现在他必须离她一臂距离，每一天都花在确认如果她再度因为他某些无法改变的部分而拒绝他他就会再一次死掉上。将他从这所城市孤离和分离出来给他造成了比一直徘徊着的饥饿更多的痛苦。

日变成周，周变成月，绝望只愈演愈烈。像黑洞一般扩散，吞噬一切。因此，他看待吉姆-戈登的方式越来越接近于希望的源泉。毕竟，如果不是他，奥斯瓦尔德成为不了现在的奥斯瓦尔德，没有他最后缭绕在耳边的语句他也不可能从那条河边活下来。但是，所有企鹅人想要建立友谊的可怜企图都被一次又一次地拒绝了。

吉姆的视野狭小，被孩子才有的道德观所束缚，黑白分明的思维方式。奥斯瓦尔德在他的量表上并不存在。因此，吉姆永远不可能成为他的救赎。他可悲地试图向那个男人伸出友谊之手，但他把他像会嘴里缭绕着的糟糕的余味般吐到一边。

最终奥斯瓦尔德放弃了。将他自己抛向暴力与死亡，并且在他明白自己是个暴徒之前，Fish Mooney  
被掷向了她的死亡，而他终于成为了哥谭之王。这是个荣耀时刻。他所有的梦想，长期以来的野心如今终于得以实现，得以成真。这是在黑暗的雾气中燃烧着的炼狱。他不需要吉姆。不需要法尔科内。不需要任何人。他把他们全部打败了，如今活得像个贵族。哥谭之王。

然后这炼狱将自身也燃尽。

偏执和空虚像一大片尘土般将他遮蔽。他坐在自己的王座上，且感到自己的肌肉僵硬。感到生命从他的身体里随着滴滴答答走着的秒针一点点流失。仿佛他正在变成一颗石头，而他自己连想反抗的意识都没有。布奇成为了他唯一能说得上话的人，那个男人被变成了一个玩偶而这使他惊骇万份。但他被困住了，像一只油膏里的飞虫。哥谭之王，没错，但为了什么？

他发现他自己问出这个问题的频率实在太过频繁。

然后结局就是，仅这一次，企鹅人有足够的理由变得偏执－－西奥-加拉万。

他已经搞明白了－－他曾经是谁。他曾经是什么。那个男人将他召唤到他的塔下，只是为了告诉他这一点。加拉万摆出了所有该死的证据，所有他拾到并拼在一起以揭露真相的碎片。

“我对你是什么一清二楚。科伯特先生。这就意味着我完胜你。“

当然，这很吓人。第一次除了fish以外有人找到了真相并当作一个弱点来利用以针对他。不过奥斯瓦尔德战胜了他的恐惧，把唾沫吐回了加拉万那张自命不凡的脸上－－没人会相信他，没人敢对着他干。

“有没有人信我并不重要，科伯特先生。我依然完胜你，因为，我有她。”

他的姐妹打开了电视然后展示出一段奥斯瓦尔德母亲的录像。被捕获，孤身一人，无力防护，好像他每个虚假构造的噩梦都最终变成了现实。这种事以前居然没有发生过。他当时－－以及以后－－没有当场立即失去理智也足以令人惊讶了。

他试图影响他但加拉万仅仅当面嘲笑了他。唾沫扇在奥斯瓦尔德的脸颊上。无论加拉万的驱使动力是什么，它都让他的意志坚硬如钢且完全地坚不可摧，让奥斯瓦尔德扭曲他的意志的可悲企图彻底失败。

加拉万在此过程中每分每秒都在微笑。

奥斯瓦尔德说服他自己他出于爱会做任何事来拯救他的母亲。但他知道这并不完全是实话。他杀市长候选人，制造纵火案的时候并非出于爱－－奥斯瓦尔德不确定他是否有能力去爱。不，他所有的行动都是出自负罪感。他无法保密的负罪感，将他的母亲和真相的挖掘绑架在一起的负罪感，他没能预见到这一切并保护好她的负罪感。

负罪感折磨着他就像死尸上的苍蝇。然后他告诉自己一切都会变好的。是的。等他把她带回来一切就会回归正常的。

然后他的母亲被杀了。

他一半希望着这所城市能像救他一样救起他的母亲。但没有。她的眼睛合上了。最糟糕部分是在他母亲还剩最后一口气的时刻一部分奥斯瓦尔德还在悄声说喝下她的血吧，一个悄悄的声音在他耳边说别让这些都浪费了。

那股冲动让他想吐。而他也会这么做的。如果他是人类的话。

他放弃了另有同伴存在的希望。对他这样的，缺少人性的，困在人类身躯里的怪物一般的生物来说希望不存在。他从来不能被触碰。从来不会被除了吸血的原始本能以外的任何事所惊扰。只有怒火与复仇之心才是他的前进动力。然后一颗子弹射中了他 仿佛他的身体被劈成两半。

子弹击中他的血肉的那一刻奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特死了。就像他的母亲。他决心饿死自己，离开哥谭，在地上给自己挖个洞－－如果他正好能找到逃离这个人间地狱的办法的话。他现在一无所有。

然后，他遇上了爱德华-尼格码。


	2. watch me squirm baby, but you are just what I need

And I've never played a fair game

 

I've always had the upper hand

But what good is intellect and airplay

If I can't respect any man

Oh I want to play a fair game

Yeah I want to play a fair game

Don't leave me, stay here and frighten me

Don't leave me, come now enlighten me

**Fair Game – Sia**

 

  爱德一直是个分裂的人。本我与自我。智慧与本能。人与兽。在他的整个生命里他几乎每天都在与这分裂作斗争。他自以为击败了另一个自己，却发现每到太阳升起的时候它却又会卷土重来。

  阈限是他自身的存在。所以他从未对此发出过质疑。

  还是个孩子时爱德热爱科学。他每天上学时都要去实验室。实验室的气味拖曳着他的鼻子，像镁与氧气一样点亮了他的眼睛，因为他此前从未经历过任何像这样奇妙的经历。在对知识的不懈追求中，在迷失在事实与数字的漩涡中，在文字扭曲着以极为美丽的方式作为谜语在他周围跳着舞时，他感受到了一种自由。爱德在七岁时就发誓他在余生中要追求一个怎样的目标：他决定成为这个世界上唯一一个无所不知的人。

  智慧像毯子一样将爱德包裹起来，将底下抽动着的野兽隐藏在下。野兽在静候时机。静默着。观察着。等待着。它知道亲爱的老朋友爱德华不可能永远把它关住。不管它怎样被忽视。

  爱德大部分的时候总是尴尬的且和其他同学相分离。他试图说服自己这是件好事。是一个值得庆祝的优点而非耻辱，但这随着每份羞辱，每份抛弃与每份拒绝的到来而逐渐变得越来越难。那些在他脑中旋转成青铜色的金色的红色的螺旋的文字似乎总是在他张嘴说话，试图以一种省略过后的，寓意迷糊的方式吐出谜语与文字游戏的时候纠结在一起。然后他的同龄人们，他们总是在笑。为了不让恐惧和沮丧将自己消耗殆尽，爱德转而投身工作，学习以及“实现个人潜力“－－即便没有其他人认识到。

  他被其他孩子殴打过。比他个头大，更强壮也更敏捷的孩子们。这种每周都在发生的欺凌几乎变得与家庭作业般常见。然而这种常态并未减少随后快速发生的怒火，那些美丽的词语缠绕成淬毒的钉子，仇恨的匕首与暴怒以及 _我将会把你撕成两半，四肢扯开撕成碎片，把你的内脏放在我的齿间扯开。_

这股怒火是如此强烈以至于吓到了他自己。但不管怎样，那儿始终有一种超过他反抗意志的力量让他什么也做不了，无论因为暴怒而颤抖地多厉害也无法实现那些私下里的威胁。

  然后在一天结束后他也还只是爱德。无趣的，麻木的，反应迟缓的爱德华尼格码。他又能做些什么呢？他让自己低头沉入书本，向自己保证一旦出了这个镇子他将变得更好且比所有人都要聪明。

  在漫长如同世纪的等待中，最后爱德终于熬出头搬到了哥谭。他找到了一所令人惊奇地廉价且宽敞的公寓。他加入了GCPD。人生中的第一次他感到自己的生活豁然开朗，他的头脑价值终于得到了展现。在他工作中的第一天他遇到了有着他见过最绿的眼睛－－他最喜欢的颜色－－的最漂亮的女人。爱德在他上床睡觉的那个晚上对自己微笑了。完美的工作。完美的城市。完美的女人。他的生活终于开始有起色了。

  但这份乐观很快开始耗尽。一个琐碎的声音在他耳边说， _你在这儿不比回到家强多少。你以为你做到了但其实你对这些人来说什么都不是。你将永远不得被满足。_

  就像爱德在他前半生里所做的那样，他忽略了那个声音。他忽略了那只野兽在他花了几个世纪建成的，深埋于层层潜意识下的囚笼里握着栏杆时发出的嘎吱响声。GCPD的生活一如既往，而他也在这儿过得欣欣向荣。但是，他知道他想要的更多。一些无法被语言描述的东西。它是一种令人皮肤发痒的饥渴感，潜藏在他的皮肤下且永远挥之不去。它被隐藏地如此之深且令人疼痛与愤怒。而他即便花上一辈子也不能弄明白那是什么。

  然后他听到了一个以一己之力渗透入并将哥谭地下黑社会彻底转型的男人的名字。  一个操纵大师，谋杀者，欺诈师，一个也许和爱德一样聪明且智慧的男人。

  _奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特_ 。这名字在他舌尖尝起来沉重无比。辅音让单词被迫滚到嘴唇前面，要求着爱德的全部注意。即便他试图忽略也无济于事。

  如果任何人询问他是否在为警探吉姆-戈登调查奥斯瓦尔德－－或者说，企鹅人，这并非是一个完全的谎言，爱德在接下来的数周和数月里调查得到的信息足以给警察部门提供相当大的帮助。毕竟，爱德总是很重视细节的。尽管这样，这也不是他每次听见那个名字－－ _他_ 的名字－－出现在对话中时心脏悸动的原因。

  奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特是令人着迷的。这份在爱德脑中生根发芽的迷恋并非一时的心血来潮。一把燃烧地过于热烈且快速的火焰基本上说明了一切。但奥斯瓦尔德是闷燃的小火，隐藏着的炉后眼，他思维中不被承认的蛀洞。爱德甚至不知道迷恋奥斯瓦尔德是他自己还是那只野兽。

  有生以来第一次他好奇这其中区别是否重要。

  爱德见过他一次。在夜总会里，一些“吸血鬼”们喜欢去的地方－－死亡之屋，Maison de la Mort。典型的戏剧化的那种。爱德通常不会在这种地方被人发现死亡－－这是一个双关语－－所有的舞蹈还有滑稽的服装以及不卫生的表面。但这本是个GCPD在一次成功突袭后的公开邀请。而且Kringle也准备前去参加。爱德几乎是不假思索就做了决定。

  带着种痛苦的明了，爱德在那个晚上意识到他是一个完全的局外人。当他的同事们全去跳舞的时候爱德还坐着，目光落在kringle小姐摇摆的身躯上。她镶嵌着小亮片的翠绿色裙子在光线下闪闪发光，而这似乎有点太亮了。她在舞池中像太阳一般发着光。美丽，容光焕发，全然不可接近。

  可然后那野蛮的警官也在那里，和她一起跳舞，在她身上上下其手。而她却只是咯咯直笑，用那双卖弄风情的眼睛看着他，贴得更近－－

  在他胸口紧到无法呼吸的程度时他缩回了目光。别盯着你不拥有的看。盯着太阳过久你的眼睛会被灼瞎。

  为了保持理智他转而扫视起人群。以一种无聊的冷漠观察着这现代生活中的粗野行径。在毫无目标的几分钟扫视后他的视线捕捉到了某些东西。一个男人。矮小，羽冠状的黑发。几乎像只小鸟－－

  噢。

  企鹅人。

  随着这个认识到来的还有一阵肾上腺素。有那么一秒Kristen Kringle被完全抛之脑后，失色，并且余下的嗡嗡噪音和漩涡般的色彩都如潮水般退去－－留下的只有哥谭市里最被低估和最危险的男人。坐着，但只离爱德有十二步远。带着一种残忍的紧张僵硬地看着人群。

  他看上去随时准备暴起杀人。

  爱德沉下头去盯着他的饮料，俱乐部里的噪音卷土而来。恐惧伴随着对于危险的激动像一杯被糟糕调制的酒一般在他胸口熔化，他应该警告剩下的警探吗？打电话给吉姆-戈登？如果企鹅人在这儿那就意味着可能有某种危险袭击。他快速地扫了一眼周围的警察，确认除了他以外没人看见奥斯瓦尔德，除了他以外，没人。

  爱德在夹克里摸索着他的手机。因为某些原因他的脸烧的通红－－房间此时突然令人难以忍受地炎热。他搜寻着他的联系人，手指焦急不安地掠过他们的名字，在他按下键之前他不确定地往回看了一眼，然后他的胃下沉了。

  就在那么一秒一束迷离的蓝色灯光闪过企鹅人的面孔，然后爱德看着，被完全震惊了。所有的怒气都被转化，像停尸间离盖在尸体上的床单一样被掀去。他看起来如此的－－微小。空虚。缺乏信心。仿佛他想要凭空消失。不复存在。强烈的蓝色LED灯光将他的眼睛变成了深深的，深不可测的失去以及威胁要把他淹没的孤独形成的漩涡。

  爱德无法呼吸。

  因为，在这一刻，奥斯瓦尔德和他看上去一模一样。

  手机被猛地关上。爱德站起来，以一种尽可能不引人注目的方式穿过拥挤的房间，接近到一个穿着皮衣的高高的，结实的男人的身边。

  “怎么了？”保镖突然说。爱德深深吸了口气。

  “那个坐在角落里的男人，矮小，黑发，黑色西装的那个，他跟踪我的－－“爱德吞咽了一下，“我的女朋友。现在她真的有点被吓着了。“

  守卫挑了挑眉毛。他越过爱德看向奥斯瓦尔德。下一秒通过他前额上的皱纹他便知道了。毕竟奥斯瓦尔德看上去是挺古怪的。

  爱德又吞咽了一次。“如果他还在这里的话我们真的会－－会感到不舒服。我认为他带了把刀。“

  那个男人又咕哝了一次。但他开始缓缓地放下交叉的双臂且开始走远。爱德以尽可能快的速度退回洗手间，心脏在胸口下跳动。在最里面的隔间传来可疑的呻吟声但爱德一点都不关心。

  爱德用颤抖的手将水泼到脸上。在凉水将他脸颊的温度降低时漏出一个快速，短促的喘息。他拿下他的眼镜，靠在大理石洗手台上，感到双腿一阵筋挛。 _他没看见你。很好。呼吸。他没看见你。他没看见你。_

  他看向镜中，然后感到脚下的地板落空了。

  一个男人站在他的前面，瞳孔扩散，漆黑。面颊通红。他看上去一点也不像他原先的影像。一点也不像他与之朝夕相处的爱德华尼格码。不：这个新的自我看上去振奋，强大，生机勃勃。

_终于。我们坦诚相见了。爱德华。_

  爱德眨眨眼。他的镜像也对他眨眨眼。他所能做的只有保持站着，凝视着这个全新，未知的影像。他的脸是自己的，但是眼睛－－那双眼睛。爱德发现他自己正在倾身向前。那双眼睛如此漆黑。如此饥饿。如此残暴。几乎不像人类。为什么，那双眼睛看上去如此像是野兽的－－

  吧嗒，吧嗒，吧嗒。俱乐部里模糊的，充满节奏感的鼓点透过墙面传来听上去就像是脚步声。

  咒语被打破了。把视线从镜子上撕下来，爱德戴回他的眼镜，且试图整理他弄乱的头发。呼吸沉重且参差不齐。他等着，直到隔间里的呻吟声停止。直到他听见拉链的响声和模糊的诅咒声。只有在那之后他才离开。他坐下来等了三分钟然后结账。

  奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特已经走了。

  爱德把饮料用颤抖着的手举到嘴边，酒液在嘴里尝起来十分苦涩。

  很好。非常好。如果有任何警探识破了奥斯瓦尔德的存在情况就不会是现在这个样子了。

  爱德知道那个晚上改变了他的某些部分。他不能描述那是怎么样的改变但是他无法把奥斯瓦尔德坐在俱乐部中间被吸血鬼围绕着的影像赶出脑海。这比他敢于承认的次数还要多地出现在他的梦中。这其中没有逻辑，没有合理解释，但他对于奥斯瓦尔德产生的兴趣的小小火花如今已经烧成燎原大火，无法与他之前经历的任何相比。

  因为，在那个晚上他第一次看见一个有血有肉的奥斯瓦尔德，第一次将奥斯瓦尔德的生存至于他的工作职责之上。第一次拯救了奥斯瓦尔德的生命。两个人被谋杀了。

  大约在企鹅人离开的一个半小时后，一个女人跑进俱乐部，尖叫着谋杀。然后这群醉酒的警察连忙跑出去调查。尸体半裸，男性。从头到脚都盖着汗液和血液。他们都脸都被毁去，血肉模糊地几乎难以辨认容貌。有着刺青的皮肤软绵绵地耷拉在折断的骨头前，血液渗进脏器就像下水道的污水。一个警察因为这一幕而跑到一边呕吐。另外两个因为受不了其中气味也跑到一边干呕。

  爱德先确认Kringle小姐还呆在里面。然后他全身心地投入到工作中。头脑极度警觉。他身体中的每个细胞都在尖叫，皮肤像被地狱之火灼烧，因为他内心深处某种东西本能地 _知道_ －－这是奥斯瓦尔德－科伯特的手笔。

  所以这也是出自于爱德的手笔。

  最终这件案子被归于其他野狗袭击的奇怪案件之中－－那类每月都会不定时在不同地点发生的一类案件之中。爱德并未公开表示反对－－他怎么能？那两个人的死全是因为爱德做的决定，他很确定。没有证据可以证明所以他也不怕被发现。让他害怕的是无论如何他对自己的选择一点都不感到罪恶。

 那个夜晚在爱德身上激发了一系列链式反应。头脑中过着关于奥斯瓦尔德的理论，疯狂，愚蠢的理论，因为爱德查看了证据而它们并不符合。没有其他人能看出，或者没人想去看出－－蠢人们困在他们自己的世界里根本意识不到哥谭的真相正盯着他们的脸看。

  但是即便是爱德也觉得奇怪。奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特，一个吸血鬼？

  这听上去疯了。绝对疯了。简直可以称为被送入旧的阿卡姆精神病院关起来的正当理由。但是－－

  爱德的某些部分被这个想法绊住了。就像一个门把手上可以揭示一切的线头。这个理论爬回他的思想中，连续不断，不屈不挠。即便爱德从来不是一个迷信的人，他也不准备就此画下定义，忽略一切可能仅仅因为它们不符合常识。有些直觉性的东西告诉他这就是答案。那些词尝起来十分正确。就像奥斯瓦尔德的名字。

  当然他不能证明什么。仍然，在臭名昭著的企鹅人穿过门走进GCPD的一刻，爱德已经准备好，笑容厚厚地堆积在脸上，因为他终于得以见到他那位神秘人物了。不提及在俱乐部的那晚上几乎是不可能的。但他抵抗住了诱惑。转而向企鹅人揭示他知道一些对方不知道的。

  _我拯救了你的生命。你从此所做的每一件事都有我的份。我的印章将盖在每一个谎言上，每一次操纵上，每一场谋杀上。你 **欠** 我的，奥斯瓦尔德。_

  立刻他们之间出现了一种力量角逐，一种爱德从未经历过的令人振奋的给予与接受的游戏。这是一种绝妙的感情洋溢的短暂时刻。但是事情再一次急剧下降。Doughtery警官正在骚扰Kringle小姐，而这是不被准许的。不久以后，关于哥谭内爆发的黑手党战争的思虑和对Kringle小姐的安全的担忧压倒了企鹅人和他的谜团。生活以一种令人吃惊的速度向前前行而爱德所能做的只有不断前进。

  在这种狂乱的漩涡中爱德降低了防卫，松开了钳制，被他的新生活的快速节奏绊住。某一天那只野兽被束缚与控制下来。伺机而动。

  然后，接着，毫无预兆地，它被解放了。

  爱德杀死了Doughtery警官。人类。完全的人类。一刻头脑麻木的恐慌与被放错位置的小刀，一，二。那些捅伤毫无恶意。那个傻瓜自己撞到刀子上来了。

  一个意外。那就是他们宣称的，不是吗？仅仅是一个意外。

  爱德感到他脑海中的锁链在沙拉作响，栅栏被弯曲，折断。然后突然地，爱德不见了，被移除了，被替代了。有什么其他的东西从他的眼睛后怒视着。唇角裂开形成一个他自己都感到陌生，不对劲的险恶笑容。那野兽猛刺，狠戳，在血肉上雕刻－－自由。自由了。

  地铁穿过跪倒发出刺耳的响声。他能感觉到空气中的电流。在舌尖品尝它。铜与能量而他正在战栗。他的皮肤在颤动－－

  “噢不。噢天哪。”

  他的嘴巴像是不再属于自己，而现在他正站在路中间，一个死人躺在脚下而任何人都可能看到。并且他恐惧极了。比他在一生中的任何时候都要恐惧因为他知道他 _知道_ ：

  那野兽自由了。而一旦你把瓶中的恶灵放了出来－－

  他大笑。但这并不是笑。它狂热而绝望而疯狂因为他现在真的不想笑。

  他想嚎叫。

  地铁再一次呼啸而过。闪光与能量。而爱德回来了。和他被移除时一样突然。那野兽退回了他的裂缝而爱德再一次掌控主权。他不知道为什么让他回来但是他不能清晰地思考，不能解密其中原因，处理刚才发生过的事情，他只是不懂－－

  只有一个想法铭刻在他的脑中。

_把尸体藏起来。_

  Doughtery警官的尸体非常沉重但爱德居然能毫不费力地拖动他。他一直开一直开直到出了城。树林在召唤他。他猛地推开车门。树林的气息侵袭着他的感官就像伤口上的盐。这感觉就像是回家。

  爱德站在尸体旁边，双手颤抖，好奇他是如何能逍遥法外的。一切都不对劲。反常。仿佛在吃半生不熟的一餐。一些内部无法辨认的事情正在失去平衡。但当他盯着脚下伤害过Kringle的－－他的Kringle－－的男人。爱德感到强大。比他一生中经历过的任何时候都强大。

  把尸体藏起来。随着每一口呼吸都被树林的气息填满，爱德感到一阵无法辨认的，想要用牙齿和指甲扯开那个男人胸腔的冲动。他犹豫了一下，然后举起了斧头。

  当然了，在一切都变成这个屎样子之后。

  爱德永远不会忘记当他看向镜子，然后人生中第一次看见他在俱乐部里看到的那种表情回望着他。奚落他，嘲笑他，没有眼镜，得意洋洋的微笑，闪闪发光的眼睛。野兽终于出笼且无法被忽略。它所说的每个字都在爱德的脑中回响。叫他的骨头颤抖。有时更像是咆哮而非任何人类语言。

  爱德单打独斗且毫无防护地与一个他知道无法战胜的怪物搏斗。词语和血肉对抗尖牙与利爪。他如何能打败一个他一直希望成为的怪兽？

  最终他被耗尽精力，神经被长期的怀疑，侮辱，嘲弄所磨损，他的耐心在从童年就开始建立起来的压力下崩溃。所以他做了不可能的事。

  “和我来个约会吧。”

  爱德转动脚跟，皮肤在暗黑的需求满足的浪潮中泛起波纹。那野兽哼哼着表示认同，就连那沾沾自喜的，嘲弄的窃窃私语此时也消失了。终于。

  把自己交给那头野兽就像站在一栋非常高的楼上，感到一阵想要跳下去的原始冲动，并且跟随这股冲动。爱德发现他在自由下落，在脑中的黑暗渗进被唤醒的世界的同时在恐惧和愉快中屏住呼吸。那野兽扭曲他的视野，过去曾是如此烦人的（就像那个老是咬指甲的警察，或者布洛克的公开解雇）现在却是令人难以不去注意的冒犯。一群皮肤下的老鼠。让爱德感到惊讶的无法控制的怒气的突然爆裂，更别提还有那种他过去从未有能力驾驭的－－自发性。这十分令人不安－－当他发现自己以前自以为完美的头脑下面还有着新的层面。

  不过这依然还有一些好处。Kringle小姐肯定是其中之一。在这漫长的一切后；死亡，浪费在等待着她属于自己－－真正属于 _他_ ，而不是别人的－－的时间。爱德爱极了这个。他享受每一次他们亲吻，每一次他抱住她，每一次他把自己的气味留在她身体里的滋味。宣示主权。支配。占有。她绿色的眼睛盯着他的，让他想到树林。这感觉像回家。

  但希望终于落空。

  Kringle小姐死了。

  那个自从他第一次来到哥谭时就爱上的女人，那个他以为会是自己灵魂伴侣的女人，死了。爱德的手环绕在她的脖子上，对于一个人类来说他的钳制过于用力。而这是他的错。他的错。

  爱德杀了Kringle小姐，然后那儿有种痛苦－－遍布一切的痛苦。一种悲痛与愤怒与痛苦的本能的大漩涡。从胃部升起，渗进五脏六腑，掐住他的喉咙，最终化为一声嚎叫。那野兽和他一起咆哮。一切都在燃烧。白热化。撕裂。

  爱德昏了过去。世界像个奚落他的情人从他身边被拉远。即便在他不省人事时痛苦也没有停止。黑暗在沸腾。在他睡着的时候试图使他窒息，溺死他。在这所有一切之上的是他所听见的自己的隆隆回声，和宣判死刑的法官的声音一样温和。 _谋杀者。_

  当爱德的意识终于恢复，世界变得不再对劲。或者说，他对这个世界来说就是错误的。他躺在地板上，浑身冒汗，他所能做的只有不断喘息，他身体感觉就像是一个拼图玩具，被扯开再被以错误的顺序拼合。他的关节也不再像过去使用它们时的那样了，而就在爱德小心翼翼地试图移动时，他的骨头重新归位，好像它们曾经被打碎过。那野兽曾像外科医生般将他切开，沿着他的骨头，肌肉和筋健的是以十字出现的伤痕。

  这令人恐惧。当你不再知道你究竟是谁的时候。他花了一整天处于这种茫然暂停的状态里，头脑麻木地想要否认，他失明了似的蹒跚着，一个半成形的怪物。每盎司的意志力都被用在了保持意识上。他追逐着Kringle小姐被盗的尸体，依然令人怜悯地和他自身的思想搏斗，而那野兽在全程嘲讽着他。

  这世界轻如羽毛，落进尘土之中。而他沉重，笨重。体重和负载让他几乎难以移动。难以呼吸。难以思考。一切都不对劲。一切都不好。他不对劲。他如此的不对劲以至于他恨自己，恨这个解锁了本不该被逃出的东西的城市－－

  这。感觉。如何？

  然后，一切都变的对劲起来。

  爱德的视线聚焦。他以新的眼睛观察这个世界。不再有斗争。不再有痛苦。“他”和“它”之间不再有界限。反而，他感到了平静。平衡。在他平时嘶叫着的头脑中竟有一股奇特的平静沉下，而他好奇为何过去要与这让他变得更好，更强大，更 _自我_ 的东西相斗争？现在，没有任何东西能拖住他了。没有什么能阻止他得偿所愿。没有什么能从他身边抢走理应属于 _他的_ 东西。

  最终一切都变成了它们本该成为的样子。

  那野兽在解剖Kringle小姐的尸体并取出她的内脏时狂笑。她消失了。汁液顺着GCPD的下水道流下和其他废弃物和垃圾混合在一起，仿佛她从未存在。

  然后，就在Kringle小姐消失不见时，爱德华-尼格码也消失了。

 

  ／／／／

  他正在将他找到的Kringle小姐的残肢掩瞒。死去的秋天落叶在他的爪子下嘎吱作响。树林的气息腐败的恶臭形成一种有毒的，令人兴奋的气味。和披着人皮而非毛皮的Kringle小姐道别感觉不太对劲，毕竟，爱德得谢谢她将自己解放了出来。

  一个男人在他挖掘的时候碰见了他。在他花在树林里的几个小时后他本不该对此惊奇的。但爱德此时全然被本能和肉欲所占据。鲜血为克里斯丁的尸体施洗，并且，是的，这很尴尬，但他还是做到了。两人才能组成一对。他想。

  月光照在他的皮毛上。他开始嚎叫。－－自由，终于自由了。

  然后他听见了了些什么。他竖起耳朵，把鼻子伸进空气中，肌肉突然绷紧。有人正在召唤他。一个回应的嚎叫。虚弱且痛苦。这和弦像是临死前的挣扎，破碎，哀痛。一首挽歌。一首死亡之歌。

  爱德再次发出一声嚎叫。

  夜晚的伙伴也报以回应。

  刹那之间，爱德离开了他的所在地。尸体和掩埋工作都被抛之脑后。空气在他身边弯曲，泥巴与土壤变成他爪下的尘土，世界在他眼里只变成了模糊的动态。奔跑。追逐。搜寻。 _我来了。等着我。_

  那个小小的旅行厢车在摇晃。一种不符合这个土壤与森林的世界的，来自文明世界的不符合时代的诡异金属产物。但在其中有什么东西。爱德每呼吸一口就能尝到那种气味。小心地，他把头探进嘎吱作响的门中，找到了这种意外的协调的源头。

  一个男人躺着，蜷缩在角落中。阴影是如此紧地裹挟着他以至于人类肉眼不可能看见他的存在。但狼的眼睛可以。试探性地，他向前迈出一步，不－－这不是个人。怎么可能是个人？这一堆破布组成的生物缺乏生命，死亡在其上摇摇欲坠。面颊凹陷，眼睛陷在眼眶里且紧紧闭着，仿佛每一刻所受的痛苦都比前一刻要大似的。它闻起来像具尸体。

  它了无生机。但从某种角度来说，它活着。

  爱德发出一声响声，质疑着。然后这生物朦胧地睁开了眼睛，他眯眼眯地如此厉害以至于爱德怀疑他是否能看见自己。

  “帮我。”他的声音在颤抖，嘶哑。但爱德感到一股肾上腺素在他身体中奔流，因为这声音无法被认错。

  _企鹅人。所以这是我第二次救你的命了。_

  爱德以野兽之态找到奥斯瓦尔德。但以人类之形将他拯救。

  他对这份行动一次也没有质疑过。只需两个字仿佛就能激发他的生物本能。就像捅死Doughtery警官，勒死Kringle小姐。奥斯瓦尔德要求所以他遵从。就这么简单。他扛起那句无意识的身体的时候奥斯瓦尔德瘦的几乎就剩一层皮。显然那些词语耗尽了奥斯瓦尔德最后一丝力气。

  回到车上。爱德快速给奥斯瓦尔德披上衣服以恢复他宝贵的体温。（皮肤比起毛皮来说更加不实用）仓促地完成他的掩埋工作，开车回家。他奇迹般地在没人看见的情况下将奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特转移到他自己的公寓。所有的哥谭住民好像都睡着了或者醉倒了。

   现在奥斯瓦尔德正躺在他的床上而爱德几乎无法呼吸。几乎无法从激动，恐惧，不确定中逃离。他完全不知道该怎么办。可能性和概率在他的脑中旋转， _企鹅人。奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特_ 。至少这对他强烈的疑问来说是一个答案。

  他走向奥斯瓦尔德。奇怪的矮小男人看上去濒临死亡。眼皮闭着，颤抖着。

  In a bed I lie, but it was not I who bought it. I use it every night but I never know I do.

  “所以，企鹅先生.....你究竟是谁？”

  爱德内心知道答案。他早就知道了测试的结果会是怎样。但他必须做这个。他必须肯定。

  爱德温柔地将手指在暗淡的，黑色的头发间穿梭。感到尘土和树林的残渣碰触到他的指尖。然后，缓缓地，他的手指从头顶一直延伸到脖子上的脉搏处：他用两根手指压着，等待着。

  十五秒后他露齿而笑。

  “企鹅先生，很高兴终于和你成为熟人。”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：“A man happens upon him as he’s digging. After the good few hours he's spent in the woods it shouldn't be surprising but Ed is all instinct and carnality. Fresh blood christens Kristen’s body and, yes, it's awkward but he nudges the hiker into the hole as well. Two’s a company, he supposes.” 这一段为原文参考。我不能明确是否隐含提及了爱德奸尸的情节抑或是我的理解有误。


	3. if you're gonna be the death of me that's how I wanna go

You've got it all worked out with so little time  
Memories that I'd blackout if you were mine  
You've got a pocket full of reasons why you're here tonight  
So, baby, tonight just be the death of me  
**Collar full - Panic! At the Disco**

 

爱德华-尼格码十分兴奋。也许这是他一生中最激动的时刻。

 奥斯瓦尔德-科伯特，企鹅人－－很可能是某种超自然生物的企鹅人先生－－此时此刻只躺在离他不到几英尺的前方。熟睡。带伤。脆弱。

  并且在 _他的_ 床上。

  爱德觉得他有理由感到激动。

  在他控制下的从狼到人的转变之后紧随而来的愉悦感总是让爱德感到惊奇。不管如何，今夜的余波将无可否认地不同。他的胃部翻江倒海，仿佛有热钉在紧张感和肾上腺素以及累计了几个月终于到达顶峰的假设与难以忍受的等待闷在他的消化系统时刺穿了他的肠道。

  _好好休息吧我有羽毛的朋友。夜晚还很长呢。_

奥斯瓦尔德起码已经昏迷了六十七分钟，陷入在一场既显得深又显得浅的不自然的睡眠中。呢喃与呜咽不断地冲破他破损的嘴唇。但它们是这个躺在他床上的男人还活着的仅有证明。

  脉搏的缺少看上去并不与上述描述相左。

  爱德之前已经从他床铺的现任占有者身上取了很少的一些样本。皮肤，毛发，肌肉，汗液，唾液。不幸的是，在他的公寓里他没有合适的设备来抽血－－奥斯瓦尔德确实让他猝不及防。他取得的样本都远远地储存在他的冰箱里，每一份都放在清晰地贴有标签的试管和证据袋里。

  对于深入分析和研究的想法给他的全身再度送去一注令人颤栗的肾上腺素。 _耐心。心急吃不了热豆腐。_

现在，在完成了这些初步测试之后，爱德感到他对于下一步要做什么失去了头绪。在这个阶段他愿意进行的只有有限的一部分测试－－在他确认企鹅人真的能撑过这个晚上之前。

  奥斯瓦尔德的眼皮保持紧闭的时间越长，爱德胃部扭曲的感觉就越剧烈。

爱德开始踱步。双手紧紧地背在背后，一会儿后又划着他的背，再过了一会儿它们又绞紧在一起。他朝时钟投去好奇的一瞥，布谷鸟啼鸣了一次，两次－－

  早上两点钟。

  突然地，他停止了踱步。注意力热切地集中在在他身前熟睡之人上。在爱德思考的时候疑惑在他清晰的思维中爬动着......奥斯瓦尔德在做梦吗？企鹅人又会做什么梦呢？好奇心在他意识到他已经开始向前靠近了两步时令他全身发痒。 _要做些什么才能让你梦到我？_

  奥斯瓦尔德的手抽搐了一下，爱德的视线向下，将这一动作收入眼中。他的视线延伸到过长的法兰绒袖口上。 _奥斯瓦尔德正穿着他的衣服_ 。这个念头让他措手不及。随着爱德意识到很快他的气味将与奥斯瓦尔德的气味相混和－－甚至盖过奥斯瓦尔德的气味时，某些更黑暗的东西便刺穿他的焦虑，在他的五脏六腑中搅动开来。

爱德舔了舔嘴唇。

看着这样的奥斯瓦尔德叫他感觉很棒。正确。

_所有权。_

就在这时他才意识到自己刚刚又往前靠近了一步。

“好吧，这可行不通。”爱德转过脚跟，跨步穿过房间走向小厨房。他的后脖炽痛。“我不会再分心了。我道歉，企鹅先生。但是我已经耐心地等待了这么长时间。现在我该在哪儿放...啊哈！”

  爱德伸展着他的后背，检查着注射器。跳动的绿色灯光照射在注射器内透明的液体上。 _Bingo_ 。

  “我得感谢我的工作给了我接入完全的医药用品市场的权限。” 爱德以一种惊人的速度返回到床边，膝盖在他向另一个熟睡者倾下身的时候压在床单上。奥斯瓦尔德发出一声小声的呜咽，如此之轻声以至于爱德意识到人类是不可能听见的。

  他花了好长时间才平静下呼吸。吸入。吐纳。

  “Rise and shine, Mr Penguin.”

  只有通过某种奇迹般的意志力他的手才没有在针头扎入奥斯瓦尔德的脖子时颤抖。

  爱德几乎感受不到他在胸腔里跳动的心脏。他观察着，胃部翻滚。每分钟的静止都是极大的痛苦。他等着。然后，就在仿佛过了永恒之后，奥斯瓦尔德呻吟了。

  爱德从未感到过如此强烈且压倒性的宽慰。

  “企鹅人先生。” 那些词语从他的嘴唇中随着一口匆忙的温暖吐吸而松动。他把头抬向一边，倾身向前，将每一个肌肉反射，另一个人面部的每一分钟的每一个动作都收入眼中，放入目录。因为他必须记得一切，每一个细节，每一毫秒，这也许是他唯一的机会了。他不能让它浪费掉。不能把它搞砸，不能－－

  奥斯瓦尔德睁开了眼睛。然后他所有的思绪都融化成零。就像当时－－爱德回到了那个夜总会。定住，一边又一边地堕入那诱惑性的黑暗中。

  爱德能做的只有持续呼吸。

  他望着奥斯瓦尔德的瞳孔收缩，放大，扩张，拼命地想要找到一些聚焦点。蓝色和灰色还有银色以及黑色；爱德为那令人眩晕的色彩之漩涡而惊奇。在那一刻一束黯淡的彩虹闪耀在沥青路面上。然后，爱德看见了他自己。被倒映，被抓住，被困在那落潮般的黑暗中，回望着他。

  “我在哪儿？”

  奥斯瓦尔德的声音干瘪且嘶哑。但依然有着能让爱德回到现实的力量。他立刻向后倾，给哥谭之王一点更多的空间去适应他的周围环境（且确保爱德自己别再成为首先回落到那些黑暗的海洋中的那个）。

  “企鹅人先生，你无需担心。你在这里是绝对安全的。“他排练过多次的词句过于快速地冲出了口，几乎没有喘息的时间。依然，他希望他听上去显得真诚。

  奥斯瓦尔德在昏暗光线下以令人吃惊的速度扫视过房间里的每个物件的眼睛，突然停止了动作。黑色的针状瞳孔完全地聚焦在爱德身上。

  “你是谁？”

  爱德无法自控地咧嘴而笑，头脑甚至感到一阵轻微的飘飘然。他绝望地试图重新控制自己的呼吸。

  “爱德华。尼格码。我们以前见过。”

  奥斯瓦尔德怀疑地上下打量着他，显然已经确定爱德之后不会袭击他。他开始蠕动着坐起身。“我们见过吗？”

  “就一次。在GCPD。“ 爱德的笑容褪去了。遮住奥斯瓦尔德眼睛的光辉让他的眼睛呈现出一种令人不安的，且爱德知道之前从未见过的空白。在他们最近见过的两面里奥斯瓦尔德都燃烧着如此多的情感和怒气以及火焰。现在他看上去仅仅是－－空洞。

  “我问了你一个谜语。”

  爱德看见一丝恍然大悟从那双阴郁的眼睛背后凿过，一颗小小的色彩的火星从遮掩在那双眼睛上的薄膜后点燃。

  “我记起来了...你是个警察？”

  “哦，不，不。我在鉴证部。“

  ”哈。“奥斯瓦尔德再次眨了眨眼睛，他眼中的焦点又飘远了。他脸上的皮肤反射着跳动的绿色灯光且爱德开始惊讶地意识到那苍白的皮肤是怎样紧紧地牵引着他的整张面孔的－－看上去灰暗且暗沉。

  爱德感到属于一种绝对的必然性的沉重重量压在他的胸口，他 _知道－_ －如果不是他找到的奥斯瓦尔德，企鹅人无疑早就死了。

  _好吧，机不可失，时不再来，尼格码。_

  以一种和接近一只易受惊吓的动物般同样刻意的缓慢速度移动，爱德俯下身坐到了床上。“你相信命运吗？”

  “我的衣服在哪里？”

  爱德在一声不耐烦的咆哮威胁着要冲出胸腔的同时感到一只眼睛抽搐了一下。“哦，他们闻起来很糟糕。我把它们都扔了。” _当然，那是在我把它们上面沾的废物，体液和任何能和你遥相对应的东西清理掉之后...但在这个节骨点上以上信息都不是必要的。_

  奥斯瓦尔德看着他，目瞪口呆。爱德强迫他自己露出一个小小微笑且对着一杯小心摆放在床头柜的水轻轻点了点头。

  “过长地暴露在户外通常会导致脱水。喝吧。你听上去挺渴的。”

  立刻，爱德知道有什么东西改变了：奥斯瓦尔德的眼睛瞪大了，茶托在绿光下闪闪发光。他的右手伸向脖子，似乎有着自己的意志。

  “渴......”这个词轻的几乎连低语都谈不上，但响彻爱德的耳际，仿佛有叮当作响的铙钹和锣在他的脑海中反射回荡。 _现在让我们来看看你到底是个什么物种。_

  奥斯瓦尔德的眼睛重新聚焦，手放到了大腿上，攥紧。

  “你为什么把我带到这里？”他的声音现在更严厉了些。更目中无人了。爱德暗自欢喜。这仿佛是奥斯瓦尔德从深睡中醒来且他的思维再一次属于了他自己。 _终于_ 。

  “你呼救了。”

  奥斯瓦尔德发出了一声像是呛到了的声响。爱德有一刻担心是否是有什么东西阻塞了他的气管。但随机他想起来了－－没有呼吸。“我－我没有呼救。”

  爱德皱了皱眉。“原谅我的唐突企鹅先生。但你肯定是这么做了。“

  ”不，不，不....“ 奥斯瓦尔德的视线再度猛地垂下。他脖颈上的肌肉拉紧了。爱德突然闻到一股强烈的味道，在空气中。一种与他已经变得如此习惯的公寓里的气味截然不同的韵律。

  _那是什么？_

  一头狼最强大的感官是，到现在为止，他们嗅闻味道的能力。气味是犬科动物的世界。他们以此标记领土，发展友谊，标号财产，表面意图。语言对他们来说只是空洞的气味。而爱德的人类鼻子和他变身后的嗅觉器官比起来相当受限，自从他和他的‘另一个自己’和解之后，他发现自己拥有了以往从未梦想过的能力。

  但他依然在这方面还是个新手。如此小白以至于在几秒后他才意识到这个新的味道代表着什么。

  _悲痛。惊慌。恐惧。_

  奥斯瓦尔德正在害怕。

  有那么一瞬间爱德不知道该如何回应。他完完全全地 _震惊_ 了。在他曾预测过的来自奥斯瓦尔德的每个反应中，在他需要准备面对的每一个可能性里，恐惧，从未划过他的脑海。有什么可能让企鹅人，一个从死亡手中幸存下来的男人，感到畏惧呢？

  “别担心，你在这里很安全，企鹅先生。” 爱德以一种细微到难以察觉的姿态倾身向前，充满着他的鼻腔的惊慌的浓重气味让他难以集中精力。“没人知道你在这里。警察不会来的。你很安全。”

  “我曾是如此接近。如此濒临了。”

  “濒临什么？” 奥斯瓦尔德的悲痛随着每秒而增加。爱德能感到他逐渐正在失去强作镇定的能力。沙和盐从他的指尖漏下。

  “你不应该...你怎么找到我的？”

  “听着，企鹅先生，我想你只需要冷静下来－－”

  “我想 _死_ 。”

  当这些词挂在空气中时，一种可察觉的寂静包围了他们。对爱德来说那无异是耳中的一声枪响。这不对。这没道理。奥斯瓦尔德曾经... _想死_ ？怎么，他怎么能，他怎么敢－－

  “我想死而你阻止了我。”奥斯瓦尔德的眼睛深沉而空洞如同两个黑洞。爱德突然被一种剧烈的，混合的感情－－他和奥斯瓦尔德纠缠着的恐惧的突袭所支配。不。他不能让这个战胜他。重新获得控制，移除感情；这只是新的数据。

  把它作为你的优势。

  “好吧，”爱德把鼻子上的眼镜往上推了推，心脏震动，将他几乎丢入破坏中。“从技术上来讲，企鹅先生，你现在是死了。”

  “怎么...”奥斯瓦尔德看上去像是他自己完全跟不上他的思路。“你在威胁我吗？“

  ”不。“

  奥斯瓦尔德眨眼。“那...你是在隐喻些什么？”

  _哦，别以为你能把我当傻子耍奥斯瓦尔德。_ ”不，不。我说的可是字面意思，企鹅先生。“

  奥斯瓦尔德的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条线，爱德能看出其中的沮丧，愤怒开始在那双虹膜后沸腾。 _好极了。任何感情都比那空虚要好。_ “那我恐怕不明白你在说些什么， _先生_ 。你在猜谜语呢。”

  听到他这么说可真好。“你真的认为我会在照顾一个病人的时候忘记去检查他的脉搏吗？”

  “我皮肤比较厚。”

  爱德不得不去抵抗他想要翻白眼的冲动。“企鹅先生－－”

  “我从小时候就有这个问题了。”

  “请－－”

  “我真的不认为你摸不着脉搏点就能自动得出一个结论说我－－”

  “你跑得越快，你就越难抓住我。我轻如鸿毛，但即便是最强壮的人也难以抓住我五分钟。我是什么？”

  那些词语慌慌张张地跑出来，就像在以往那些并不适合的时刻一样。但他的舌头正火辣辣地陷在口腔顶层。 _这是我对你的第二个谜语，奥斯瓦尔德。我在持续计数呢。_

  有什么东西在另一个人的眼中闪过。“哦，我现在确定记得你了。而且你将会发现我对于谜语的立场从上次我们见面以来都没有改变，朋－“

  ”呼吸。答案是呼吸。“

  奥斯瓦尔德怀疑地盯着他，“你能不能停止打断－－”

  “企鹅先生，你没在 _呼吸_ 。”

  公寓变得静悄悄的；一片寂静。打断他们之间死寂的只有奥斯瓦尔德合上牙齿的声音。爱德吸了口气，稳住自己，然后继续。

  “在我找到你后的两小时，企鹅人先生，你一次也没有呼吸过。而且，不，这不是什么呼吸道问题也无关任何你从小就备受折磨的病症。从医学方面来讲，现在你已经 _死了_ 。”

  词语在他们之间的空气中沉重地悬挂着。爱德又吸了一口气，这次他尝到了灰尘的味道。激动的电流在他的内部搅动着。

  “所以，请你告诉我。一个发现了哥谭之王其实是具行尸走肉的人该怎么做？”

  奥斯瓦尔德轻微地向下低了低头，这点被爱德观察到了。他的全身都本能地变得危险地僵硬。那头野兽认出了那究竟是什么－－掠食者准备一击致命前的警示信号。

  爱德对此无比着迷。

  “让我走。”

  “不。错误的答案。再试一次。”

  “我说了， _让我走_ 。”

  那一刻发生的事情实在是...奇怪。毫无预兆地，仿佛有一种冷冰冰的金属环突然间被套上了他的脑袋，如此冰冷以至于竟显得炽热，仿佛一个烙印。瞬息之间爱德感到它在自己的脑中燃烧，压垮他的思维，把他的大脑额叶切成碎条。奥斯瓦尔德的话语将他从内到外地填满，所有的念头和欲望都被扫去，强迫性的 _遵循_ 的冲动战胜了其他的一切。

  然后，它消失了。

  爱德眨了眨眼，他的感官还处于暂时性的失真状态中，好像刚从深睡眠期醒来。刚才 _该死的_ 究竟发生了什么？

  “我很抱歉。”爱德重复，摇着他的头，仿佛这样就可以清除掉那种奇怪的疑惑感。他从奥斯瓦尔德脸上捕捉到了一闪而逝的发自内心的惊讶－－在它消失前。“我不能让你离开。你现在是个通缉犯－你可以试着逃跑但以你现在的状况你只能跑过不到三个街区。”

  奥斯瓦尔德的嘴唇皱起，脸色阴沉下来。“我觉得我应该试一试。”他说着就开始离开床位。

  爱德立刻起身。“那可真的不是一个好主意，企鹅先生。”他向后退了一步，即便他另一重要的部分在他耳边督促他靠地更近。

  “你是 _不可能_ 让我违背自己的意志留在这里的。”

   奥斯瓦尔德向前迈出了蹒跚一步，然后又一步。爱德的内心在尖叫因为万一如果他不能说服他让他留下，万一他必须在身体层面上将奥斯瓦尔德禁锢起来只为了让他活命，还有为什么他那智慧过人的脑子从来没有考虑过那种可能性－也许，仅仅是也许－－奥斯瓦尔德并不想被拯救？

  “我请求你，这是为了你自己的－－”

  “我很荣幸，朋友...” 奥斯瓦尔德的声音粗暴，和划过血肉的剃须刀一样尖锐。爱德感到恐惧在皮下敲打，头脑因为惊慌和恐惧以及肾上腺素混合而成的大漩涡而昏眩，就在他看见奥斯瓦尔德张开嘴咆哮，亮出一小部分牙齿的时候－－

  奥斯瓦尔德晃了一下，眼睛翻到头顶上，然后，毫无预警地，摔倒在地，仿佛从天垮下的巴比伦之塔。这是一个如此突然的倒塌以至于爱德因为太过惊讶而无法移动－－谢天谢地他的本能时至今日经常要比他的思维要快上许多。

  他在奥斯瓦尔德摔倒在地板上之前接住了他。他在爱德的臂弯里显得沉重且顺从。爱德低头震惊地盯着这个看上去和随便一个刚被重击致死的路人毫无区别的哥谭之王。

  _这个晚上的发展超出了我的预料。_

  小心翼翼地，爱德将奥斯瓦尔德举起并放回了最近腾出的床上，在树林中扛着Doughtery警官的尸体的画面在他脑中翩翩起舞。在爱德发现他在给躺在自己床上的哥谭之王捻被角时有那么一会儿他感到一种不确定在他的胸腔里打着结。

  爱德往上推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。“好吧，这可比我想的更加棘手。“

  ／／／

  第二次尝试。

  爱德在奥斯瓦尔德再次醒来时又等了九十七分钟。比起上一次，这次他学会了更加经济地花费这些等待的时间。

  奥斯瓦尔德也许并不会口头上承认他的真实身份，爱德十分确定。这个男人已经展现出不可思议程度地令人担忧的过度疲劳和疲乏的迹象。更别提那些贫血症的症状了。爱德也许是把他从树林里救了出来，但是他的任务还远远没有结束。 _饥渴_ 。爱德知道奥斯瓦尔德需要...进食。没有食物，奥斯瓦尔德很可能会死亡。而奥斯瓦尔德看上去似乎并不厌恶那种可能性。

  不。奥斯瓦尔德不会死。爱德绝不允许。

  _我已经救过你一次了，企鹅先生。你不能让我功亏一篑。记住，你欠我的。_

  从那以后，爱德便对他和GCPD的联系心存感激。没有它们他便很可能就在街上随便找个无辜人士带给奥斯瓦尔德杀了。谢天谢地，那儿可有不少轻松便可接入的Galavan的支持者们的记录，随时待选。

  并且Leonard先生仅仅住在距离他两个街区远的地方。太贴心了。

  爱德以人身将他狩猎，比起四条腿时的力量和速度，两条腿显得太过笨拙而不灵便－－不过他还是做到了。为奥斯瓦尔德。谢天谢地Leonard先生不是一个真的打手，他只是碰巧帮助Galavan在选举中竞选，所以他的寒酸小公寓令人难堪地容易被闯入，花在制服那个男人身上的力气甚至还不如闯入公寓时花费的。依旧，他不会告诉奥斯瓦尔德这些。

  他按时回去了。Leonard先生被用袋子罩住头，眼睛也被蒙住。托某些奇迹的福，奥斯瓦尔德在他缺席的时间段内仍在熟睡。爱德真心希望他能强迫奥斯瓦尔德继续活命，甚至在违反他个人意志的情况下。而这便足够。爱德知道他丧失了力量，从他权威的位置上被废黜，但他仍对奥斯瓦尔德寻死的原因一无所知。然后他通过那个男人的梦呓知道了他的母亲被Galavan杀害的事实。但即便如此，他还是想不通。

  无疑，那些悲剧－－失去一个人所在乎的人－－难道不是应该激发出燃烧着的复仇的欲望，而非完全且彻底的绝望吗？爱德曾追寻过企鹅人的犯罪生涯－－自从他知道奥斯瓦尔德决定性的品质便是他能克服那些原本该使他残废的事情，转化那些原本该毁灭他的事物，且利用那些经历去消灭他的敌人们的惊人能力。奥斯瓦尔德比普通人要更加坚强。这是原本让爱德被其吸引的部分之一。所以，这次又有什么不一样？

  幸运的是，他不需要等待很久才发现。

  另一只注射剂被注入。奥斯瓦尔德的意识复活，他在困倦地睁开眼睛的同时呻吟着。他花了三秒时间才把注意力聚焦在爱德喜气洋洋的脸上。

  “哦，又是你。”

  “嗒哒！” 在咧嘴一笑的同时，爱德戏剧化地让到一边，展现出他身后被束缚住的男人。瞬间，爱德能闻到空气中的某些东西变了，随着奥斯瓦尔德猛地坐起身而增强。

  “那是谁？”

  “这是Leonard先生。“他扭住那个男人的头发，让他发出一声呜咽。爱德的笑容扩大了。“你在你睡着的时候讲了关于Galavan怎么杀害你母亲的。“

  ”我没有－－“ 他猛地合上了嘴。”这是真的。是的。这两者之间有什么关联吗？“

  ”当然，Leonard先生为Galavan工作。或者说，是在Galavan被逮捕之前给他干的。“

  ”被捕？“

  ”哦，当然你不知道了。“ 爱德勉强地不让自己轻笑出声。“Galavan在黑门监狱。戈登警探以绑架市长詹姆斯为罪名逮捕了他。“

  ”哈。“

  _...好吧，这可不是你所期待的反应尼格码。_

  ”哦，我以为你会很高兴呢。“ 这不是第一次在今晚爱德感到意外了。除了他从这个男人身上获得的每片信息，除了他通过几个月的调查煞费苦心地组成的假设和理论，奥斯瓦尔德依然保持着完全的不可预测性。

  令人着迷。

  “我不在乎。这再也不重要了。” 奥斯瓦尔德呆滞的眼睛向后看去，撞上了爱德的视线。“所以，我该对一个Leonard做些什么？“

  ”吃掉他。“

  对于奥斯瓦尔德现在的表情－－由爱德造成的，完全目瞪口呆，哑口无言的表情－－爱德决定，是到现在为止他最喜欢在这个男人脸上制造的，也是今后在他们的关系中他要竭力在他脸上促成的。至少，他将会，如果他能撑过这个晚上的话。“吃了他，喝了他，吸干他－－任何你偏好的动词。就是，我请你，进食吧。如果你不进食你还会倒下的。“

  过了一会儿，奥斯瓦尔德看上去总算恢复了说话的能力。”你是 _聋子_ 吗？我说过我想死。我现在依然想死。为什么－－“

  ”因为，企鹅先生， _你_ 也许并不想继续活着但我猜另一部分的你，在你体内的那个怪物想。“爱德环绕着Leonard走动，在他被一阵突然的深深的疼痛所咬住，证明他也理解其中涵义的同时向床位靠近。“这,,,这就像你从未远离的另外一半，它就在那儿，总是在那儿，在你的后脑勺上。低语。愤怒。饥饿。我知道这是什么感觉，听着那永不退去的声音。你不能对抗它，企鹅先生。”

  奥斯瓦尔德瞪着他，怒火在他的虹膜后舞蹈。慢慢地他再一次离开床位，双手在两边攥紧。这一次，爱德没有后退。

  “你不可能知道。”奥斯瓦尔德在站立的时候颤抖着。或许那只是因为他的怒气。“ _不可能_ 。”

  “企鹅人先生，我的确知道。” 他的声音变成了低语，且他无比想要伸出手去触摸，去品尝那从奥斯瓦尔德身上像毒气般散发出的气味以及费洛蒙。 _继续，奥斯瓦尔德，像我展现出真正的你。“_ 我明白你是什么。我很抱歉，不过我不能让你死。你没有选择。”

  奥斯瓦尔德向前迈出一步。“ _你在说什么_ ？”

  爱德吞咽了一下，心脏挤压着肋骨。”我很抱歉，药物肯定是影响了你的感官。不然你在一开始醒来的时候就能闻到了。“

  奥斯瓦尔德摇头，嘴巴张开好像想要说些什么但词语在他的唇间干涸。他的眼睛瞪大，扫视着Leonard先生俯卧的身躯，然后爱德知道，终于，空气中那种金属的强烈味道被嗅到了。

  切口很小；是爱德在不久前在Leonard先生下巴底下留下的一个谨慎的切口。

  爱德几乎无法言语，但他必须说些什么。“你必须停止抵抗那个声音，因为它总会赢。”

  他向后退远一步，然后再一步，身体因为期待而绷紧。奥斯瓦尔德正抓着床柱，嘴唇扭曲，明显怒火中烧。但爱德能嗅到空气中有什么改变了；奥斯瓦尔德露出的牙齿反射着绿色的灯光。绿光打在他轻微颤动着的，怪物般的牙齿尖端。

  爱德在企鹅人从人转变为狩猎者的瞬间便明白了。

  空气中弥漫着一种气味，如此未知且陌生以至于有那么一刻爱德甚至为它这种全然的压倒性而感到恐惧。但是，爱德身上的某些部分，被深埋和古老的那部分立刻意识到了那是什么。它无疑十分纯粹且致命。有效并强大。它散发出死亡的味道。

  Leonard先生也突然陷入沉默。类似地，他也感到了这种变化，但他可悲的有限的人体构造无法辨别那究竟是什么。在那一秒的寂静中，爱德感到一种奇怪的满足感栖息在胸膛之下，带着一种他再也不和他们有任何相似性的认知，一种他比起那个椅子上吓坏了的人类更近似于奥斯瓦尔德的认知。他们都是超越人类的，远远超出那些人类可悲的，受限的思想所能想到的极限。

  那一刻的恍然大悟是爱德一生中经历过的最长也最短的时刻。

  在后来的日子里爱德会回顾过去，一部分的自己怀疑他当时是否眨了眼。因为在那一刻即便是以他对于动态如此敏感的视力，他也很难看到奥斯瓦尔德向另一个男人扑过去的动作。一个模糊的影子听上去如果不是完全地准确就是太过老套。另一个人惊人的移动太多迅速，太过致命以至于无法被肉眼所捕捉。那么一瞬间奥斯瓦尔德怒视着爱德，怒火和绝望让那双钢铁般的眼睛变得更加黑暗。而下一秒他就压到了他们的客人的上方，用牙齿撕开了他的颈动脉。

  爱德站立着，胃部仿佛被一把弹簧刀所切开，他以一种不加掩饰的敬畏注视着这一切。立刻，他的大脑开始归类一切细节，把它们储存起来并用于在日后分析检验。

  _令人难以置信的快速即便一条腿是跛的但在短距离那很可能要比两条腿甚至是四条腿时的爱德要快的多饥饿和绝望带出渴望牙齿具有迷惑性地尖锐很可能足以咬穿骨头一个留待日后检验的领域目标在少于四秒内死亡进食过程持续超过二十三秒需要广泛的进一步研究谋杀的方式在美学与效率方面无与伦比空前绝后......_

  终于，奥斯瓦尔德看上去心满意足了，在喉咙大开仿佛刚被奥斯瓦尔德用斧头而不是牙齿砍过的Leonard先生的残破尸体前蹲下。尸体的头向后仰去，仅靠椅背支撑才得以让它与那曾是喉咙部分的一坨血腥的玩意儿连接在一起。空气中充满着浓重的血腥气，一道喷溅的血迹延伸在地板上，木椅的残骸碎成一片片。爱德无法发出任何声音，他感到...

  他感到许多。太多了。远远超过他所期待的。

  血液在他的血管中鼓动，感官集中并在捕捉每个动作，每个声音，每个气味的时候增强。爱德屏住呼吸，胃部纠紧。他感到他正在欣赏某种神圣的，也许没有人可以活着吹嘘经历的某种场景。寂静消退，Leonard血液汩汩的流动声和奥斯瓦尔德微小的，满足的声响逐渐平息。

  不过，在所有虔诚的寂静之中，爱德还感到了一种超出预期的冲动，一种叫他后脑勺发痒的原始的召唤。他想要卧倒，轻步用四爪爬行并加入奥斯瓦尔德，用他伸长的下颚贴近那血肉与骨头，看看他的四十二颗牙齿和另外一人的三十二颗哪个更厉害。一起加入其中显得如此自然，如此正确。他为他们分享的力量和对生理构造的不同点探索而感到愉快。

  在那一刻，爱德意识到了关于他们是谁的真谛。不管他们的生理构造如何不同，他们是用两条还是四条腿走路，他们都是狩猎者，都是杀手。他们之间分享着一种无法被打破的联结，被写在，被编入他们的DNA。他们可以在团结在一起做到的那些可能之事.....

  爱德感到他开始微笑。 _哦奥斯瓦尔德，瞧瞧我等待了你多长时间。_

  奥斯瓦尔德缓缓起身。然后爱德看着他深呼吸。

  吸入。

  呼出。

  爱德的微笑摇晃了一下，迷惑在他的愉悦间闪过。为什么奥斯瓦尔德在试着呼吸？他的肺是空的，难道不是吗？这简直就像是他在尝试－－

  答案像一把划过血肉的刀滑入他的脑海，并且在某种程度上，他内心的某种东西明白那是为什么：奥斯瓦尔德在试着做一个人类。扮作某种他并不是的东西。爱德感到他后脑勺的蜂鸣终于停息了－－那种自从奥斯瓦尔德说出那些讨厌的词的那一刻就开始产生的刺激感。 _当然了。_ 奥斯瓦尔德还未完全接受关于他身份的真相，还没有经历过那样去实现，去完整他自己的，通往黑暗的极乐时刻。难怪他会想去寻死。

  爱德的微笑扩大了。所有的担忧都消失了。

  他知道自己到底该怎么帮助奥斯瓦尔德。

  那就是奥斯瓦尔德在把头歪到一边，苍白的皮肤在昏暗的公寓里闪闪发光时迎接着他的目光，爱德看着那双眼睛在看见他满面笑容的脸时眯起，然后他的微笑冻住了，因为，哦，那双眼睛是那样的黑暗，瞳孔不自然地扩大，只有最微小的一点颜色，一点灰色盘绕在那无底的深洞中。

  它们燃烧着暴怒。

  奥斯瓦尔德这次移动地慢了一些，在他的饥渴被满足后他的伤情明显盖过了那份极度的饥饿。但他依然该死地迅速。爱德正背朝上，一个非常愤怒，非常 _强壮_ 的企鹅正跨坐在他的臀部上，且在一秒内就把他钉在了地上。即便在一双冰冷的手覆上他的脖子时爱德也忘记了害怕－－当一个人类被窒息时该有的正常的反应。不，眼睛睁大，心跳加速，但依然，他现在是激动的，触电般的。一种他通常只与作案时差一点被当场抓住时产生的激动所联系的同样的激动在他的血管中奔流。

  那个笑容只会激怒企鹅人更多。

  “你为什么要那样干？”他大喊。奥斯瓦尔德的脸上溅着血，牙齿被红色所沾染。

  “你本会死。”爱德挤出一句，在奥斯瓦尔德紧密环绕着他的脖子的手中窒息... _就像Kringle小姐..._

  “ _我想死_ ！”奥斯瓦尔德再一次咆哮，唾沫和血液喷洒在爱德的脸上。出于本能，爱德的手盖上奥斯瓦尔德的，使出的力道足以阻止奥斯瓦尔德完全地掐断他的空气供给。奥斯瓦尔德的手指在颤抖，就在爱德即将停止呼吸的时候他感到有指甲陷入了他的皮肤。“我本来终于可以离开这个地狱而你从我这儿剥夺了我的机会。”

  “我救了你。”他嘶嘶地说，视觉中有交杂的光点在跳动。因为痛苦。

  “你总是那么说。” 奥斯瓦尔德的面孔拧成一个扭曲的表情。“所以到底是为什么， _爱德_ ？”

  _因为我需要你。因为你就是答案。因为如果我救了你你也许也能拯救我。_

  “因为你是特别的。”爱德挤出一句。

  这次奥斯瓦尔德大笑起来，刺耳的，高亢的，听上去半是疯癫半是神经质的笑声。“不，不，你没资格那么说。我的母亲曾是那个告诉我我很特别的人，看看现在她在哪儿。我母亲曾是个 _圣人_ ，唯一一个真正关心过我的人，而现在她已经走了。因为我的 _软弱_ 。“

  ”你是对的。“奥斯瓦尔德眨了眨眼，眼睛瞪大，同等的迷惑和怒气在他的瞳孔中舞蹈。爱德让自己坚定下来。“但你最好不受任何人的拖累。（But you are better off unencumbered）“

  奥斯瓦尔德看上去仿佛爱德刚扇了他一耳光。有那么一刻他的手松了，看上去是出于纯粹的震惊。

  “你刚才说什么？”

  爱德做了个鬼脸，用他淤青的喉咙所能允许的所有力气呛出了词句。“你因为你的弱点而失去了一切，你是对的。但这弱点不是关于你是谁－－是你拒绝接受你是谁。”

  当爱德说完后他们之间陷入了寂静...然后奥斯瓦尔德咆哮，环绕在爱德脖子上的手突然再次收紧。在突然的动作间他向前怒吼，脸孔距离爱德的只有几英寸。血液浸染的牙齿暴露着。“你怎么 _敢_ 。你对我所忍受过的一无所知。无法入眠，无法离开这个城市，在外面他妈的的太阳底下行走－－不断从内侵蚀着你的永不停止的饥饿感。从你醒来后在世界上唯一关心过你的人面前隐藏自己的每一秒。畏惧失去控制因为一旦失去控制你失去一切。“

  爱德感到愤怒在加剧。感到体内的野兽在逐渐变得狂暴，撕咬着，在他的皮下咬牙切齿着想要回击，将这个敢威胁到它的存在的生物撕成两半。“你被给予了某些绝大多数人都愿意不惜一切得到的－－第二次人生－“

  ”没有什么人生。”奥斯瓦尔德唾弃。

  “那就是一个机会。”爱德吼回去。

  奥斯瓦尔德看上去极度愤怒，在闪烁着的灯光下显得半是疯狂，但从他唇间滚出的词语却并不是暴烈的，炽热的黑色煤块。不，取而代之的是，它们是破碎的。他的声音在它们的负担下显得破碎。

  “我 _完了_ ，爱德。我没有朋友，我的帝国濒临毁灭，我的妈妈，我唯一爱过的人，死了。我 _一无所有。_ “

  _你有我奥斯瓦尔德_ ，他的内心在尖叫， _你有我因为我理解你，因为我知道你，因为我像你。_ “你一无所有。在你过去的生活里。你作为 _人类_ 的人生里。没有什么能拖住你了。所有拴住你的锁链都在你母亲死去的那一刻随她而去了。“

  爱德感到环绕着他脖子的手松了一点。仿佛企鹅人的力气正在缓缓地，但是稳定地，随着每个词语而被抽离。

  “我不能－我试过了。大概一年。但我做不到－－我就是做不到－”他的声音残破而破损，并且爱德能感到他的内部的一部分也随之破碎，每一个分贝都是带有锯齿边缘的小刀在他的胸腔内搅拌， _奥斯瓦尔德就听听我的吧，相信我，让我把你带回来，让我帮助你，让我把你重新铸造成你从一开始就注定成为的样子，我请求你－－_

  “这是一个重制你自己的机会，企鹅先生。“ 词句在他的嗓子里炽热而黏稠，就像蜂蜜。就像血液。“我看着你，我看到力量，权力。我看见一个只回应他自己的男人。我看见一个从前他人都应该对其俯首听命的人。“

  奥斯瓦尔德低头看着爱德，瞳孔以一种危险的速率扩张，仿佛他这才第一次看见他。爱德把承受着那份注视的每毫秒都写入记忆。

  “但最重要的是，我看见一个 _自由之人_ 。”

  奥斯瓦尔德张开了嘴，下巴放松，然后爱德便知道他的话正中靶心。他能闻到所有环绕着他的怒火和暴力都消散了。他带着一种奇怪的，不带个人色彩的震惊注意到奥斯瓦尔德几乎要流眼泪了。缓缓地，爱德撬开另一个人环在他脖子上的手指，且确信无疑地，发觉所有的抗力都离开了他。

  奥斯瓦尔德向后重重摔下，拖着脚往后退去直到他的背抵上床。爱德挣扎着爬起身，急促地呼吸着，且必须花上那么一会儿来感激他实际上还活着。肾上腺素依然在他的全身奔流，他的视力在恢复清明前模糊了一阵子。

  奥斯瓦尔德不看他，只盯着空白处。爱德得到了一种清晰的印象－－他现在除了黑暗什么也看不见。

  “我只是很 _累。_ ”

  绿光闪烁在奥斯瓦尔德几乎透明的皮肤上，蓝色的溪水在其下流淌，血管仿佛支流。 _Leonard先生的血。_

  “那就睡吧。”他的声音听上去十分粗糙。这让他吃了一惊。

  “我希望我不明白...” 他的声音减弱，然后他闭上了眼睛，压紧，仿佛突然处于疼痛中。

  爱德吞咽了一下。“明白什么？”

  但奥斯瓦尔德已经睡着了。眼皮像以往一样以一种奇怪的方式闭上：无意识的。

  爱德很长一段时间都无法移动。他是如此敏锐地意识到他体内的每种感觉－－加速的心跳，皮下不适地搏动着的血液，带着跳动的新鲜瘀伤的脖子－－一切都显得那么不真实。在他朝奥斯瓦尔德的方向前进之前，他等了一会儿，像过去了一个世纪。

  奥斯瓦尔德在睡眠的痛苦中看上去比之前更小了；而在不久之前那不屈不饶的企鹅人，让整间屋子都充满着他自己的存在感的哥谭之王，现在竟看上去像是什么死去的动物的空壳。这似乎很可笑，甚至荒谬－－考虑到这个矮小的，受伤的男人可以与爱德的力量所联结。至少看上去是如此，如果忽略掉爱德脖子上奥斯瓦尔德的指甲凿出的痕迹的话。

  在奥斯瓦尔德面前跪下，他等了两分钟，以一种科学家的精准观察着另一个人不断颤动的眼皮。他需要确保他睡着了。

  缓缓地，他向前倾身，小心翼翼地伸出手按在奥斯瓦尔德的肩上。没有回应。爱德舔了舔唇。在他的另一只手追寻到奥斯瓦尔德的颧骨上时他的嘴唇忽然令人难以忍受地干。

  依然没有回应。

  _这非常危险。毫无必要。如此完全地缺乏自制，但是，哦，但是..._

  以一种极度的谨慎，爱德离奥斯瓦尔德只有几英寸，他把鼻子埋到奥斯瓦尔德的头顶并吸气，终于，终于呼吸到了自从他头一次把他带进来就充满着整个公寓的那种气味，且这种在他胃部的冰冷的，绷紧的疼痛开始舒展，延伸，展开，这气味将他由内而外地填满，如同焚香般缓缓升起， _这如此美丽如此正确如此完美如此以每种力量与肉欲与最迷人的生与死的悖论的哥谭的完美混合而成的方式为我所造还有你和他们毫无相似之处和你依然紧握不放的人类毫无相似之处别担心我能帮你我可以拯救你让我来吧让我来吧_

  慢慢地，爱德展开了手掌，吐出一口炽热的呼吸。他感到自己不可思议地飘飘然起来。令人目眩。在爱德退后时奥斯瓦尔德的眼球剧烈地颤抖。

  “你都对我做了些什么？”

  他的低语消失在两人之间的空气中，被黑暗的，贪婪的手指所夺去。某种意义上，他感到那头野兽在嘲笑着他。

  这是今晚第三次他诱骗奥斯瓦尔德回到他的床上了。即视感以一种最令人摸不着头脑的方式袭击了他。现在，站起身，仿佛所有的肾上腺素终于从他的四肢中干涸掉了，且紧随而来的细胞层面的疲乏让他几乎站不稳。显然奥斯瓦尔德不是唯一一个感到累的人。现在他该去哪睡...满怀希望地，他转回了他的床，在其上而不是沙发上安置下来。

  躺在那里，眼睛闭上，四肢折叠，爱德计算着奥斯瓦尔德在他毫无防备，还在睡梦中时醒来并扭断他脖子的准确可能性。结果令人不安地高。但更让他感觉不安的是他即便知道结果也依然不管不顾地闭上了眼睛的决定。

  从无数自我反思的问题和分析中挤过，他转而集中注意在今晚的纯粹事实上：

  奥斯瓦尔德依然活着，爱德个人的介入保证了他的继续存活。

  他曾见过，毫不怀疑地，奥斯瓦尔德正是他所构造出的理论中的那样。

  并且，也许，最令人诧异的是，奥斯瓦尔德也许不会杀了他。

  想法和记忆在爱德渐渐滑远的意识中纠缠在一起。恐惧与磨损的神经与兴奋的余韵和令人陶醉的胜利感烙在一块，直到最终留下的只有黑暗中的两只金属般的，在他脑海中盯着他的两只眼睛，闪耀，饥饿，以及一个最终的认知：

  _奥斯瓦尔德称我为他的朋友。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：
> 
> 噢天啊这真是一种超虐的打开同人小说的方式。我保证之后不会一直这么虐的。但这我感觉这对于奥斯瓦尔德的人物塑造来说是一个重要的过渡章节。当一个吸血鬼并不是总那么有趣耀眼的。我真的很激动能够写完这部同人并发表。自从我想出这个点子以来它缠着我过了很长一段时间。结果呢，这就成了我写过最长的东西，由于没经过校对所以你看到的可能有些匆忙。不过我仍希望你看的愉快。pijavica 这个词来源于克罗地亚的吸血鬼命名。斯洛文尼亚，捷克共和国，以及斯洛伐克。字面上翻译过来是“drinker”的意思，在斯拉夫神话里pijavica用来描述那些领衔着邪恶又罪恶的生活却转而变身成强大而冷血的杀手的人形吸血鬼。乱伦，尤其在母子之间，是pijavica 被创造的多种方式之一。我不相信编剧们详细讲述了格特鲁德的国籍所有我自由发挥了一点因为这个定义－－对于奥斯瓦尔德来说很有趣。


End file.
